


bricks out of ash

by Vaznetti



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Loyalty, Offscreen character death, Stannis Baratheon Wins the Battle of the Blackwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaznetti/pseuds/Vaznetti
Summary: Davos walks the last few paces, kneels on the stones that bite his knees.  "Your Grace," he says, "the city is yours."AU where Stannis wins at the Blackwater.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Davos Seaworth
Comments: 18
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	bricks out of ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



1.

Ash catches in the back of Davos' throat, falls like snow onto the black water the river is named for and the uneven stones below his feet. Parts of the city are still burning green as the rising sun fights to break through the darkness above. His feet are unsteady but his eyes are drawn straight to Stannis, always Stannis: king in truth now, not just in name. Blood stains his armour: the fighting was hard here too.

He walks the last few paces, kneels on the stones that bite his knees. "Your Grace," he says, "the city is yours."

2.

King's Landing is quiet: the people don't care who rules, if the fires are put out and bread is brought in. Cersei lies in an unmarked grave with her sons and her dwarf brother, while their new queen plans the next coronation with the priestess from Asshai. Selyse brings him list after list of demands, most of which he cannot fill.

"Your coronation feast will be dried fish and brown bread," he tells Stannis, "if we can't make peace with the Reach."

The king doesn't look up from the maps and markers covering his table. "Add some onions," he grunts.

3.

He has said a hundred times that he cannot serve as Stannis' Hand: an illiterate smuggler with no talent for court politics or courtesy. "If I wanted courtesy," Stannis tells him, "I'd make that Stark girl Shireen has befriended Hand. From you I want honesty."

Davos' tongue sticks in his mouth before he can admit that Princess Shireen and Lady Sansa read all the Hand's papers, and draft responses in his name. He'd found the tower full of empty wineskins and unopened messages, and more ravens arrive each day. "Your Grace," he says instead, "we have news from the Wall..."


End file.
